Some buildings are constructed with a poured concrete wall, such as for a basement. The wall may be constructed using spaced forms creating a cavity into which the concrete is poured. When the concrete is sufficiently cured, the forms are removed.
The forms are typically panels supported in a predetermined configuration with a gap between them forming the cavity. The panels on opposite sides of the gap are held apart from each other by wall brackets (also known as “wall ties”), some at the top of the gap which are exposed, and other intermediate brackets that extend through the gap. The wall brackets have end portions to which the panels are connected. Typically the wall brackets have openings at each end through which a pin extends to secure adjacent forms to each other and to the bracket. After the concrete is poured and set, the panels and the exposed end brackets are removed, leaving the intermediate brackets with their end portions extending from the surface of the wall. These projecting end portions form tabs that are removed, e.g., they can be bent back and forth by hammer blows until they are broken off, thus leaving a relatively smooth wall.
It may thereafter be necessary to work along the vertical surface of the poured concrete wall, above ground level. To accomplish this, workers typically set up ladders with ladder jacks, with a work platform, such as a walkway, extending between the ladder jacks. Because of weather and safety issues, however, there are instances in which such a setup is not desirable.